


Fate will find a way

by Golden_Loyal_Artist



Series: Light Within The Darkness [2]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Foldo, Protective Piak, Romance, Soft Arman, The Danger Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Loyal_Artist/pseuds/Golden_Loyal_Artist
Summary: The whole gang's back in Dagonaut. Everyone is doing well. Jussipo and Foldo are going strong, but then a friend from the past turns up. When Jussipo goes missing, will the gang get to him in time or will Foldo lose his love forever?
Relationships: Alianor/Iridian (The Letter for the King), Foldo & Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Foldo & Piak (The Letter for the King), Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Iona & Jaro (The Letter for the King), Iridian & Viridian (The Letter for the King), Jussipo & Piak (The Letter for the King), Lavinia/Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King)
Series: Light Within The Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. An old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I wrote a few months ago. First I wanted to post it when the story "The Final Demise of the Darkness' was finished, but that has taken more time then expected. There are no real spoilers for that story so no worry's. Also it's a oneshot of 4 chapters. I hope you guys will love this story as much as I do! Have fun!

Author’s pov:

The Danger knights have returned from their latest quest. They're all having a drink in an inn, talking about their adventures. Jussipo sits on Foldo’s lap while talking to his brother. All are in conversation with each other when the door of the inn opens and a young man walks in. Everyone looks at the newcomer. Suddenly, Foldo stands up from his seat while harshly pushing Jussipo off his lap.  
“Romian?!” he yells.  
The dirty blonde haired man turns around and smiles at him.  
“Fol! It’s great to see you again.” he says. The men hug each other. When they’re done, Foldo turns around to face his friends, still holding Romian by the waist with one arm.  
“Guys, this is Romian, a dear friend of mine. We've known each other since we were four years old. Romian, These are my friends. Jussipo you already know of course!” Romian nods at Jussipo, who does the same. Then they both focus their attention back on Foldo who continues to introduce the rest of the gang. “That is Piak, Jussipo’s younger brother. And those three are Arman, Lavinia and Tuiri. They’re my friends and also knights, you might have heard of them.”  
“Nice to meet you all. And I certainly heard of the ones who defeated the darkness! Any friend of Foldo’s is a friend of mine.” Romian says while waving a hand at the group.  
Suddenly Piak shouts through the room, “WAIT, YOU'RE ROMIAN THE FAST. ONE OF THE BEST KNIGHTS OF DAGONAUT!”  
Jussipo hisses to his brother to calm down, but Romian interrupts him, “It’s quite alright Jussipo. I get this all the time. And to confirm your suspicion, yes, I am Romian the Fast.”  
They all start to ask him questions while Foldo leads him to sit down next to him and Piak at the table.  
It was hard for Jussipo not to look annoyed. Especially when Romian sat down between him and Foldo. Their previous, far more comfortable atmosphere was completely ruined.  
After a while Jussipo stands up and faces Piak, “Piak, we have to go home. Mother is gonna be worried if I don’t bring you home before sundown.”  
Piak sighs, “No way. I had to go home AT sundown, that's in about an hour so I still got plenty of time. So Romian…” Piak starts talking to Romian again.  
“Piak… LET’S GO!” Jussipo hisses.  
“Let him be Jussipo, can’t you see that he enjoys it here! He doesn’t want to go with you. He can take care of himself. He is old enough now!” Romian says in a mocking tone. The rest of the gang start laughing.  
Piak beams at Romian and then turns to his brother again, “Yeah, Jussipo. If you want to go so bad, go by yourself. I’ll be okay.”  
Jussipo sighs, “Fine, but you better not be late!” he adds with a frown. He steps away from the table they were sitting at and starts walking to the door. When he reaches it he looks back at the group trying to catch Foldo's eye. They make eye contact and he can see Foldo making a move to stand up, but then Romian says something and Foldo only smiles and waves at him, staying seated at the table with the rest of their friends, who all say their goodnights to Jussipo.  
He just turns around and walks home, leaving his friends. The laughter getting softer and softer as he walks away. 

Arman pov:

After Jussipo left, we carried on drinking. Except for Piak, ofcourse, much to the little one’s dismay. Romian was a nice guy, very honorable. But was it me, or was he very close to Foldo, like more than friends close? Foldo is with Jussipo soooo… Wait should I say something? Yes that sounds like a good idea!  
"So Foldo, weren't you supposed to be sleeping at Jussipo's tonight? I heard you two talking about it this morning." I say while smirking. Romian looks shocked, at least I think it is a shocked face. His eyes widened and locked onto Foldo. Maybe I have had one drink too many.  
Despite the dimly lit taproom, I could still see Foldo’s cheeks turning a dark shade of red as he says, "Arman! Did you have to say it like that.”  
Foldo says with an embarrassed smile on his face which quickly disappears again, being replaced by a frown, "Yeah, well I don’t think he’s in the mood anymore, I guess."  
“But he is your boyfriend, shouldn't you at least go after him?" I add.  
"Boyfriend? Jussipo is your boyfriend now?" Romian asks, having a surprised look on his face while he turns to face Foldo.  
Foldo scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah, it's a long story, but yeah we're together.” A small smile appearing on his face.  
Romian smiles, "Well congratulations, took you long enough!"  
Piak starts to tell him stories about how ‘disgustingly cute’ his brother and Foldo have been for the last couple of months. All of us agree and after a while we all set out home. Saying goodbye to everyone, I start to make my way home. 

Piak’s pov: 

Foldo and Romian accompany me on the walk home. They were mostly talking to each other about 'the old times'. It was kind of boring me, plus they were only talking about each other.  
Strange, I know for a fact that Foldo and my brother have been friends since they were 8 years old. So Jussipo must know who Romian is, right? They should be old friends, so why did he leave so early? Or better yet, why didn’t Foldo go after him?  
We reach my house and I turn around to say goodbye to Foldo and Romian, "Thank you for walking with me, mother will be glad to know I didn’t risk going alone. She will have me spent a night in the stocks if you didn't..." I schiffer at the thought.  
Foldo smiles, "Don’t worry about it Piak, wouldn’t want to risk angering your mother. Take care! I'll see you tomorrow."  
I turn around and reach for the door when I hear Foldo's voice again, "Oh and Piak, please tell Jussipo I will see him tomorrow morning. I'll pick him up for morning training!"  
I nod and enter our house. 

When I walk to the stairs that leads to my room I see Jussipo standing by the window. Looking outside.  
"What are you staring at?" I ask.  
He turns to me and says, "Nothing just waiting for you to come home safely. You know mother would kill me if you didn't." Then he walks up the stairs to his room, not saying another word. As I walk past the window I see the figures of Foldo and Romian, walking closely together, getting smaller and smaller as they move farther away. 

\------  
The next morning:  
Piak’s pov:  
I run to Jussipo's room, pounding on the door. He opens the door looking tired. Strange...he's never really tired.  
"What is it Piak?" He asks.  
"Foldo said he would pick you up today so that you two could walk together to training! You should wait outside for him!" I say while pulling him downstairs.  
"Did he really say that?" My brother asks, hopeful.  
"Yes! Now go! I will get some breakfast and then I will meet you guys at the trainingfields." I walk into the kitchen asking the maid for something to eat.  
When I'm done eating I quickly make my way to the door. Foldo and Jussipo are probably already at the training grounds. I have to hurry up or I'm gonna be late!  
I open the door and run outside. Wait is that Jussipo?  
"What are you doing here? Where is Foldo?" I ask.  
He looks down, " He hasn't come yet, I think he forgot…"  
Strange, Foldo usually arrives at least five minutes earlier than agreed, especially when he is meeting up with Jussipo. They love to spend time with each other.  
"Well, we can't wait any longer or we’ll be late!" I say. He nods and we start running towards the trainingfields. 

Jussipo's pov: 

Foldo didn't come, even though he said he would. I can’t help but wonder why.  
Piak and I start running to the trainingfields. When we arrive, everyone is already there, including Romian. What is he doing here?  
"Right," our instructor begins, "You're gonna train in pairs today. Arman you’re with Tiuri, Piak you’re with me, Foldo you will be training with Romian today. He can teach you some good tricks. Jussipo you take the dummy. I want you to practice your offensive attacks today.”  
I nod and approach the dummy. Tiuri walks over to me, " You okay there Jussipo? You look tired."  
I nod, "Yeah I'm fine, it's just early."  
We start training, but I can't keep my focus. I really want to talk to Foldo but he is too busy with Romian, just like the old days. Romian would want all the attention, especially from Foldo, who in return adores Romian. And just like that, all the moments we spent together, promises we made, seem to be forgotten. He doesn't even spare me a second glance. It bothers me more than I’ll ever be able to admit.  
The training goes on and I can feel myself only getting more demotivated. Finally, our instructor calls it a day and we all sit in the grass, relaxing. Arman starts boasting about a particularly tricky move he just pulled off, and Piak makes fun of him, claiming that even he could make such a move. I softly start to hum a melody from my latest song. I feel something move behind me and suddenly I feel arms encircle my waist. I look behind me and see Foldo smiling at me, pulling me towards him so that my back is against his chest. I sigh in relief. It seems he hasn’t forgotten about me after all.  
“Sorry I wasn't there this morning.” he whispers in my ear, "Romian wanted to show me something and I forgot the time. Can I make it up to you?"  
I smile and turn my head to look at him, "You could kiss me, and maybe I will consider forgiving you for leaving me standing there for half an hour like an idiot."  
He smiles and starts to move in. I close my eyes waiting for Foldo to close the gap between us when suddenly I hear Piaks voice, "What did I say last night Romian. Those two are disgustingly cute together." I blush and try to hide my face but Foldo won't let me.  
"Piak, I'm just giving your brother the affection he deserves." Foldo says while taking my chin and moving to kiss me. We kiss and for a moment, everything and everyone fades away.  
Only to be disturbed by someone speaking up.  
”Fol, you promised we would go on a trip together this week, remember?" It was Romian. Of course it was. I glare at him. He was doing this on purpose, I know it.  
"Oh yeah," Foldo stands up and turns to the group sitting in the grass, "We were thinking of taking a little trip together to catch up with each other! We're leaving in a week or so." Both grin at each other. I hide my surprise and disappointment with a small smile.  
What was Romian trying to do? Steal Foldo from me?

\-------

Author's pov: 

The next couple of days are awful for Jussipo. Romian and Foldo are spending every moment of each day with each other, completely ignoring Jussipo. Since that training day, Foldo hasn't touched Jussipo once. Just giving him some smiles here and there while all his attention is focused on Romian. The rest of the gang seems to get along with Romian as well.  
Jussipo's insecurities start to get worse and worse, especially because whenever Romian and he are alone, Romain makes mean comments, saying how unworthy Jussipo is of Foldo’s love. He never tells him directly, but Jussipo gets the underlying message.  
But when there are other people around, Romian acts like they have been friends for life. It had been like that since they were kids.  
It affects Jussipo on a deep level. It even starts to affect his sleeping schedule drastically.  
Jussipo's friends do see the changes in their friend. He looks tired all the time and he doesn't chat as much as he usually does. They really start to get worried when they notice that he hasn’t touched his lute for at least a week. They are worried, but whenever they try to talk to him, he says it is nothing, just that he is not sleeping well. But they have all known Jussipo long enough to know that something is terribly wrong. 

\------ 

Authors pov:

It's the day that Romian and Foldo leave for their trip. They’re all packed up and ready to go. With quite a lot of baggage, since they decided to go away for 5 days. The rest of the group is there to send them off.  
Romian and Foldo climb on their horses when Foldo askes, "Wait, where is Jussipo? Why isn't he here?"  
"I couldn't wake him up, so I let him sleep. He needs it, he's been tired lately…" Piak answers. "Oh, could you tell him that I said I love h-" Foldo starts to say but Romian interrupts him, "Oh forget about him Fol, you got me now! Jussipo is really not that important! You'll see him in a week or so. He wouldn't mind you going without saying goodbye!"  
"You sure?" Foldo asked him with doubt.  
"Yeah, of course! I've known him just as long as you have. Now come on let's ride!" Romian says while turning his horse in the right direction. Foldo hesitates for a moment before waving to his friends and following his friend into the forest. 

The others watch their figures disappear into the darkness of the forest. When they are completely gone they turn to Piak.  
"Now tell us, what is the real reason Jussipo isn't here?" Lavinia asked.  
Piak hesitates, "He wouldn't say, he just lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. He just isn't himself… I miss him."  
They all nod, because they all miss the happy Jussipo too.  
"Ever since Romian came, he's been acting like this…" Arman observed.  
"Yeah, have you noticed that he and Foldo haven't had much, to none contact with each other since Romian arrived?" Lavinia asked.  
Tiuri adds, "Yes, but what is the connection?”  
“We have to find out! I can't see my brother suffer like this!" Piak says. They all agree and start to make a plan to find out what has been going on with Jussipo.

END PART 1


	2. Pain of Unawareness

Foldo and Romian have been gone for a day and the gang is back to their daily training together. Jussipo did turn up to train, but they can all see that he is not doing well. Dark circles are around his eyes and he is just so silent, and constantly has his mind on something else..  
They are again paired up for sword fighting. Arman is paired with Jussipo. 

Arman’s Pov:

We start training and I try to lift the mood by making all kinds of stupid jokes.  
“Hey Jussipo, you gotta be faster than that to beat me! Come on! Bring it!” I give his sword a smack, parrying it to the side.  
“Haha I am invincible!”  
Jussipo takes a small step back, but trips and falls to the floor. I cry out my victory, hands triumphantly in the air. I look down. Wait, Jussipo isn’t moving. Oooh, that can’t be right.  
“Jussipo?” I ask carefully. I kneel by his side. His eyes are closed but he is still breathing, fortunately.  
I signal the others, “GUYS, Jussipo isn’t moving!” They all come running over.  
“WHAT HAPPENED?” Piak asks wide eyed, while kneeling down beside his brother.  
“He just collapsed, I swear, I didn’t do anything to knock him out.” While I say that Jussipo groans and starts to sit up.  
“What happened? Why are you all here? Shouldn't you be training?” Jussipo asks while looking around in the group.  
I feel anger rising up inside me, “You idiot! You just fainted right in front of me and you try to scold us? Really Jussipo, you are gonna tell us right now what is wrong with you or I swear to God I’m gonna strangle you myself!”  
“Arman, it’s nothing just-” he begins, but I’ve had enough.  
“No Jussipo! Why are you like this? Do you really think we haven’t noticed that you are sick? Or whatever it is! We are your friends, please trust us enough that we can share the burden.”  
He looks around the group. All of the others nodding in agreement.  
He sighs, “Fine, but please promise you will not laugh, because it’s kind of pathetic.”  
“We would never Jussipo, we’re here for you.” Tiuri replies.  
And so Jussipo starts to tell us everything. He tells us about Romian and how Foldo and him were best friends. But then he came into the picture. Jussipo told us how Romian had always seemed to hate him. Romain accused him of stealing Foldo away. But he never showed his hatred for Jussipo to Foldo. Foldo thought the three of them were the best of friends.  
“Romian is very dear to Foldo, I couldn't mess up what they had only because Romian is being mean to me." Jussipo said with a sad smile.  
“Ironic right? I keep on suffering, only to keep the man I love happy. He can't lose Romian. And if he finds out that he has feelings for… Romian… I will step out of the way if I have to. "  
“No, no you're not! You love Foldo! With all your heart! He loves you, not Romian! And when they get back we are going to make sure Foldo realises what he is missing!" We all look at Tiuri. Did he really just say that? Our little innocent Tiuri.  
“Look who’s finally growing up!” I say while clapping his back.  
I turn back to Jussipo, holding my hand out for him to take, “But Jussipo, Tiuri is right! Foldo is head over heels for you. Romian is just taking his attention away from you and Foldo being the oblivious fool he is, just doesn't see that. He’s too kind to think badly of anyone.”  
He takes my hand after a moment of hesitation and smiles at us, “Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.”  
He is still a bit wobbly on his feet so Tiuri and Piak walk beside him to support him. We bring Jussipo home and make him promise that he will be at training tomorrow, after we saw to it that he ate at least two bowls of stew and some bread.  
Piak obviously stayed behind, promising us that he would take care of his brother. He is really sweet when he is concerned about Jussipo. It makes him much less annoying for some reason.

\------

Piaks pov:

The days go by. Jussipo is actually getting a lot better. He is more like himself, but the worries were still there.  
On the day Foldo and Romian should return, we all decided to wait for them at the clearing . We're all sitting on the grass, talking and laughing. It almost feels like the old times.  
We are all a bit nervous. Foldo better not hurt my brother again!

After a while of waiting Jussipo actually fell asleep and we all fell quite. Lavinia's head is lying in Tiuri's lap. He is slowly moving his hand through her hair.  
Arman is sharpening his sword while keeping an eye out for Foldo and Romian.  
I am slowly braiding flowers into Jussipo's hair. He is asleep so he can't scold me for if. But I know he won’t, since he actually does like flowers in his hair, he has since he was young, mother told me. He is just too embarrassed to admit it.  
Suddenly I hear the faint noise of horses. I look up, two riders are approaching us.  
"It's them." Arman says while motioning for me to wake up Jussipo. I shake his shoulder. The others all start to straighten up. Jussipo gives a soft whine and opens his eyes.  
"Wake up! There here." I say. That seems to wake him because his eyes widen and he shoots up into a sitting position, making some of the smaller flowers fall out of his hair. He quickly holds on to me, not noticing what I did to his hair. He probably sat up too quickly, still a bit weakened from the past week.  
Both of us stand up and join the others, waiting for Foldo and Romian to approach. When they are near enough I see Foldo grinning wildly at us.  
They reach us and dismount.  
"Hey guys, nice of you to welcome us back! Right Fol?" Romian says smiling at his friend, but Foldo doesn't respond. He walks around his horse towards our group. No wait, towards Jussipo.  
“Foldo, how was the-” Jussipo doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Foldo grabs him by the waist with one arm, the other coming up to his cheek and pulling him closer, their lips only inches apart.  
“I missed you.” he says softly, not waiting for Jussipo to respond before fully closing the distance between them and kissing Jussipo on the lips.  
I smile, relieved. Thank goodness!

Jussipo's pov: 

There they are. I can hear Romian say something, but I'm too focused on Foldo. He hasn't said anything yet. But after he dismounted from his horse he just started to walk towards our group, completely ignoring Romian’s comment. Is he walking towards me?  
"Foldo, how was the-," I start to say, but he interrupts me by pullings me towards him saying, “I missed you.” and then he pulls me into a kiss.  
He pulls me even closer, kissing me harder.  
I can't believe this is happening! After 2 weeks of being totally ignored, he comes back from a trip and this is my reward for waiting? I'm not complaining! Not at all!  
We are interrupted by a cough. I pull away smiling and look down, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.  
Foldo gently grips my chin, making me look up at him, "Hey… I really did miss you. I wanted to say goodbye before I left but you weren't there. Piak said you were tired. Are you okay now?"  
God, he is too sweet for his own good!  
"I'm okay." Foldo gives me a doubtful look, raising his eyebrows in silent questioning.  
"I'm fine Foldo, really." I say to reassure him. My eyes meet Lavinia's, who mouths: you have to tell him. I give a slight nod, I will, later. I mouth back.  
She nods at me, "Hey Foldo, are we all getting the same greeting as Jussipo, or is Jussipo the only one to receive special treatment?" Tiuri, eyes wide, looks at her in response making all of us laugh.  
"You know he is the only one for me, Lavinia!" Foldo replies while walking over to her.  
They hug each other while still laughing. After he’s greeted everyone else, he walks back to me hugging me from behind and I place my arms over his as he softly kisses my neck. I giggle. I was wrong to doubt him.  
He whispers in my ear. "I promised to go help Romian unpack, but could you meet me back here in about an hour? I want to catch up. We haven't had much time lately."  
I smile, "I'd like that, but Foldo," I turn around in his arms, "Please come on time, it’s important for me that you are."  
Of course they have to unpack first, but I’ll be damned if Romian gets between us again so soon.  
He looks confused, "If that is what you want, I will be early even! But you have to tell me what has been going on, because I can see you’re not 'fine' Jussipo."  
I look up into his eyes, "Alright."  
We smile at each other and turn back to our friends. We all decide to walk back to town together.  
When we arrive at the inn where Romian is staying, we say our goodbyes and the others and I leave Romian and Foldo to unpack.  
Piak pokes me in the side, "Sooooo, that went well, right?" He is smiling, the others looking at me questioningly.  
I nod, "Yeah, he said he really missed me and asked me to meet up at the edge of the forest in about an hour."  
"That's great!” the others said, excitedly.  
"It is, but I did say he had to be on time, otherwise he would just prove that Romian is more important to him than me. It's like a test." I mumble.  
"He will be there Jussipo. I mean, the first thing he did when he came back was kiss you! He totally ignored Romian. That fool wouldn't miss a chance to be with you now!" Arman says.  
"Thank you Arman, all of you! You really helped me this week." They all smile.  
"You're welcome,” Lavinia says, “now hurry up and go meet up with your man!" She pushes me in the direction of the forest. I laugh and wave my friends goodbye, slowly walking up to the forest where I was supposed to meet Foldo in about half an hour. 

\-----

Romians pov: 

Foldo and I have had a wonderful week together, just like old times. We were close again.  
But every now and then, he would see something that reminded him of his other 'friends'. Oh how I hate his friends. Going on and on about how they want to change the world by being knights, nonsense. There should be only Foldo and me.  
Oh and whenever he talks about Jussipo, I just want to punch something, preferably Jussipo himself. Ever since we were young, Jussipo ruined everything. Foldo promised me that we would get married someday. He said he loved me, but then he met that bastard. Foldo would spend more and more time with him. And when I became a knight and had to leave on quests I lost sight of him altogether.  
When I finally found him again, the love of my life had moved on to that filth, Jussipo. He had always had a thing for my Foldo, throwing himself onto Foldo whenever he had the chance.  
The little whore! Now he made Foldo believe that he was in love with him, when Foldo is actually still in love with me. I just know it. He just has to forget that swine and he will come back to me!  
But as our days together go by he starts talking more and more about the whore. Saying how he misses him, and how he would like to see him again because he couldn't when we left. It makes me sick.  
He will not get in the way of the love between Foldo and me. When we get back I will take care of 'The Jussipoproblem' myself. 

\-----

Romians pov:  
The last day of their trip:

"Well, we should get back. I can't wait to see the others again. As fun as this was Romian, I really miss the others." Foldo said while mounting his horse.  
I give him a fake smile, "Yeah they are real fun!"  
Foldo sighs, “I'm worried about Jussipo you know, he wasn't there to send us off."  
I sigh, this is so frustrating, "I know Fol, you said that a thousand times now already!"  
I look at him, and see a hurt look on his face.  
"Look I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Let's just ride back."  
We ride in silence. After an hour or so I speak up, "Fol," he hums, "can you promise me something?"  
He looks at me at me, "What?"  
I hesitate for a moment, "When we return could you go with me to my room at the inn and help me unpack? I would like to have that one last moment with you before the others take you away again."  
He smiles, "Of course! You are good friends after all. But why so serious all of a sudden? You know I love all my friends equally right?"  
"Yeah, I know, it's just… I’d like to tell you something, it's kind of private so…"  
We carry on riding until we can see the end of the forest.  
As we near the clearing, I see a group of people standing up. Seriously? Are they all here? I look over at Foldo and see him full-on smiling at the group.  
I jump off my horse and turn towards the losers, “Hey guys, nice of you to welcome us back! Right Fol?”  
He ignores me and walks towards the group. Wait, is he walking towards that whore? Then he starts kissing him, full-on making out.  
I’m literally fuming. But I have to keep calm. Foldo can’t know about this so I just smile at them.  
After Foldo greets the others he goes back to that filth. They seem to talk about something, but I’m too far away from them to overhear. I’ll find out when Foldo and I are alone again.  
Eventually we all decide to walk back into town. We reach the inn where I would be staying, and Foldo and me say goodbye to the others. Walking into the inn, I talk to the innkeeper and he points me to my room. We walk up the stairs. I open the door and we both set my stuff onto the bed.  
I lay down and sigh, "ahhhh Fol, I'm so tired, come lay down with me." he hesitates, but then makes his way over to the bed. He plops down beside me, "I can't stay too long. I promised Jussipo I would meet him in about an hour." He tries to sit up again but I stop him with my hand, "You must be tired Foldo, sleep for a while I will wake you up in about half an hour. Then you will have plenty of time to make it for your date."  
He nods his head and closes his eyes, but not before making me promise him a second time to wake him up.  
Like hell I'm gonna do that. He will sleep and wake up by himself much too late for his so-called date. Jussipo needs to learn that Foldo isn't his, he's mine. That he rather spends time with me, not that swine.  
We lay there for a while, Foldo was softly snoring. I smile, oh how I love this man. I think an hour has passed when Foldo begins to stir. I quickly close my eyes, pretending to be sleeping.  
Foldo shoots up, " Romian? ROMIAN! Wake up! Why didn't you wake me up! Oh nonono I promised him I would be on time, I promised!"  
He was standing up from the bed. This is my chance.  
"Foldo, wait!" He turns around, "What!?" He yells. I walk over to him and pull his head to mine, kissing him. Oh this was heaven, how I have longed for this!  
Suddenly I feel hands, punching me away. Foldo looks at me with a shocked face, "What are you doing? You know I'm with Jussipo! I love him. I told you that! Why would you do that?!"  
I try to approach him, but he backs away.  
"I love you! I always have! Come one Fol-" I try to say but he interrupts me, " I can't do this right now! I have to find Jussipo." He runs out of the room.  
I grab the thing closest to me, a chair standing next to the door.  
JUSSIPO RUINED EVERYTHING! HE WILL PAY!  
With a frustrated scream I fling the chair towards the other side of the room. I leave behind the broken pieces as I run out of the room, following Foldo, making sure he doesn't notice me.

\-----

Jussipo's pov:

I arrive at the clearing where I'm supposed to meet Foldo. I'm a bit early so I sit in the grass. I try to run my hand through my hair but I can't. Are those braids I feel? Wait, flowers?  
Piak must have braided my hair and put flowers in when I was sleeping this afternoon! That little-!  
But I will probably still look gorgeous so what does it matter, I like flowers. Not that anyone has to know that, certainly not my little brother.  
I look down the road. Foldo should be here by now. Did he forget?  
Time goes by and Foldo isn't here. He really stayed with Romian… almost a full hour has passed. I stand up. I can feel tears pricking in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. Behind me, I hear footsteps and heavy breathing, "JUSSIPO WAIT! I’M HERE!" It's Foldo.  
"I'm so sorry I was with Romian and-" I didn't want to hear it, "I know you were! If you love him why the hell would you keep me around! I can't take it anymore Foldo!" I yell at him.  
"No Jussipo, let me explain!" He pleads.  
"ENOUGH!" I scream, despite my efforts, tears work their way up to the surface. "Just... stop Foldo. I want to be alone." I walk away from him, towards the forest. I have to clear my head.  
I don't look back. I just keep walking through the trees, deep in thought.  
Why did he do it? He knew how much it meant to me that he'll be there on time, and still he kept me waiting. I don’t bother wiping away the tear that falls down my cheek.  
He always said he loved me. That's what brought me back from being totally consumed by the darkness. Was that all a lie then?  
More tears start to fall down my cheeks.  
Suddenly I hear a branch break behind me. I turn around, just in time to block a sword coming my way. I quickly dodge it, the sword inches above my head and I take several steps back, unsheathing my own sword.  
I look up to see who is holding the sword, "Romian? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I question while blocking another swing of his sword.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago!" He replies while grinning like a mad man. He keeps on attacking me. Swinging his sword over and over. I manage to swing my fist at him, hitting him on his right cheek. But it doesn't seem to affect him.  
No, it only makes him more angry, "You little shit! You will pay for that!"  
I trip over a tree trunk while backing away from him. I position my sword to meet his, but before I can lift it, he cuts into my arm. I scream in pain and drop my sword on the ground. He kicks it aside and lunges at my side, leaving a gash in his wake. It hurts like hell.  
I look up at Romian, "What are you going to do? Kill me?" I ask while holding my bleeding arm and side. I try to hide my fear.  
He places his sword against my cheek. I can feel my skin splitting open with the pressure he puts on it, drawing blood that slides down my face, dripping onto my vest.  
"No, of course not. You're not getting away that easily. I'm gonna make sure you suffer before I kill you!" He says with an evil glint in his eyes.  
“You’ve gone mad...” I say, looking at him in disgust.  
In answer, he hits me with the handle of his sword and the whole world around me turns black.

END PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved wrighting this story and love to share it with you all. Later this week I will publish part 3. Let me know what you think! Until next time!
> 
> xxx  
> Golden_Loyal_Artist


	3. Crumbling love

Romian pov:

I pick up Jussipo's body and swing him over my shoulder. I bring him to an abandoned farmhouse on the edge of the forest. When we arrive, I tie his hands behind his back and then to the pillar against the wall. The cunt is still unconscious. While walking back into town I see Foldo sitting in the grass. This is my chance to make everything right!  
I approached him carefully, “Fol? Are you okay?”   
He looks up at me, tears in his eyes.  
“Look, I want to apologize. I know what I said was kind of sudden but I mean it Fol, I really do love you.”   
He looks up at me, “We had a fight, Romian. He stormed off. It’s all my fault. I don't know what to do.”  
I sigh, “Look, you're not at fault here. He just is not the one for you Foldo. He is just too controlling over you.” I say while putting my arm around his shoulders.   
“You don’t get it Romian, I love him so much that it hurts. Knowing what I did to him…”   
He looks up at me, “I can’t return your love, Romian. I loved you once, when we were young. We promised each other that we would get married, remember that?”   
I smile at him, “Yeah, I remember. But why can’t it happen Foldo? I never stopped loving you. We can still be together.” He shakes his head, “You left Romian. You left me behind after you became a knight. How can you expect me to keep on loving you? I fell out of love with you while you were gone. Jussipo was there for me as a friend, always helping me whenever things became tough. And over time I began falling in love with him. We only confessed to each other last year. He told me he has been in love with me since we met. Even when you and I were in a relationship. If you could even call it a relationship.” I stay silent.  
“We’re meant to be friends, nothing more or less.” Foldo looks up at me, “Do you under- Wait what happened to your eye?”   
What in tarnation, I forgot about my black eye. “My horse hit me with her hoove while I was cleaning it. Hurts like a lot you know.” He doesn’t seem to buy it completely, but he leaves it alone.   
“Look Fol, just leave it okay. Go home. Sleep on it. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?“ I stand up and pull him with me.   
“Yeah, good idea. I’m sorry I can’t return your feelings, Romian. I really am.”   
I pat his shoulder, “It’s okay Foldo, I’ll get over it. Sleep tight.” I walk away towards the inn, looking back once in a while. When Foldo is out of sight I turn back around, walking towards the abandoned farmhouse. I’m so angry. Like hell, we are NOT gonna stay friends! I have to blow off some steam and I know the perfect punching bag. 

Jussipo’s pov: 

I wake up, feeling like my head is splitting open. The constant pounding makes me sick to the stomach. I open my eyes and look around. I try to sit up but my hands are tied behind my back, so that makes it kind of difficult.   
But wait, this all is hauntingly familiar. The darkness… when it possessed me, I had the same feeling. The feeling of loneliness. It makes fear rise inside of me. I can't do this. Not again.   
Suddenly a door opens and Romian walks inside, looking very angry. I try to make my expression as blank as possible. He doesn't need to know that I’m afraid. Or that I’m a little smug, seeing that bruise on his ugly face.   
He walks up to me untying me from the pillar, but he keeps my hands tied. He grabs me by the hair and drags me across the room. I can't hide the wince when he pulls my head up.  
"You dirty whore ruined everything! Foldo thinks he is in love with you, the fool! But he doesn't love you! He loves me! He just doesn't realise it yet. And now that you are not there to mess things up anymore, spreading your legs for Foldo every chance you get, he will actually realise that he is, in fact, in love with me. And not with a dirty little whore like you!" He lets go of my hair and I fall to the floor.  
"I'M NOT A WHORE!" I yell at him, trying to sit up straight. For some reason his words are actually affecting me, hurting me.  
He just chuckles, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. He doesn't love you, he just needs a good fuck and you being the good little whore you are, just spread your legs, trying to please him."   
"That's not true! We love each other!" I can't believe him, I can't, I can't, I can't. I keep that chanting to myself.   
"No, no, NO! Get it into your head. He is never gonna see you again! It will be like you never existed. You are useless Jussipo! The darkness should have kept you. At least you were useful like that. But now? You’re nothing! Just some filthy whore that steals MY boyfriend." He says while kicking me in the stomach. I curl into myself. Was he right?   
Romian kicks me a few more times. My ribs are protesting in pain. When he's done assaulting me, he drags me back to the pilar, where he ties me up again.   
Then he walks away while saying, "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't think your friends will come and find you, I made sure of that.” He pauses in the doorway, facing me again, now with a smile on his face that sends shivers down my spine. “You are all alone now and tomorrow we are gonna have so much more fun! So you’ve got something to look forward to."   
"You're crazy!" I yell at him. “Completely and utterly crazy!”  
He just laughs. It is a terrible sound. "Crazy in love!" He says before shutting the door. I hear a lock click into place, leaving me locked up in near darkness, only a few rays of light falling through the cracks in the ceiling. I try the ropes around my wrists, feeling if I can wiggle my way out of them. I sigh in frustration. Damn it, it’s no use. There are no sharp objects near that I can use to cut myself loose either. It’s hopeless.   
For some reason Romian knew exactly what to say to make all my insecurities come back to me.   
Please let someone come for me. Please Foldo, you promised me you would never leave me in the dark again. Please save me! 

\-----

The next morning: 

Piak’s pov:

We have training again today! Finally all together again. At least, I hope Romian isn't there. I liked him, but the way he treated Jussipo... Talking down at him and all that, I don't see him as a hero anymore.   
I walk out of my room and over to Jussipo's. I knock on the door. When I don't hear an answer I open the door walking in. His bed doesn't look like it had been slept in.   
He probably slept at Foldo's place. I'm so happy everything is okay between them again. At least I hope it's okay. No! It's fine, he is sleeping at Foldo's right now! I don’t know why I would feel so uneasy right now.   
I shrug it off, walking downstairs.   
I greet my mother and father at breakfast. They asked where Jussipo was. He hadn't come home last night.   
"He is sleeping over at Foldo's house. I forgot to tell you, sorry!" I cover for my brother because otherwise he will get in so much trouble.   
My mother scolds me for 'forgetting' to tell them, but I’m not really listening.   
When it's time for training I jump up from my chair, give my mother a kiss and run out the door yelling, "See you at supper!" over my shoulder.   
I run to the trainingfields. When I get there I stop, heaving. I'm the first to arrive, so I sit on the grass waiting for the rest to arrive. First Tiuri and Lavinia arrive, the latter wanting to be trained as well, then Arman, then Romian unfortunately… and eventually Foldo and Juss- wait where is Jussipo?   
I stand up and run over to Foldo, "Where is Jussipo?" We both ask at the same time. "I thought he was sleeping at your house." I say.   
"No we had an argument and he walked off. I thought he went back home when he cooled off." Foldo replies.  
“Did you guys actually lose Jussipo?“ Lavinia askes. She was supposed to start her training today, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that my brother is missing!   
“I’m sure all is well guys, don’t worry.” Romian says.   
“Don’t worry? DON’T WORRY!? Romian, he was upset when I left him. What if something happened to him?” Foldo practically yells into Romian’s face.   
“We don’t have time for this guys! Foldo, where did you last see him?” I ask.   
“At the edge of the forest.” Foldo answers.   
“Well what are we waiting for, let’s go find my brother!” I say while sprinting towards the stables, not too far from the training grounds. The others follow close behind me. We get on our horses and ride towards the forest.   
We arrive and quickly ride into the forest, shouting Jussipo’s name. We search all over, but Jussipo is nowhere to be found.   
"Where could he be?" I ask, tears brimming in my eyes.   
"I don't know Piak, I'm worried too." Foldo says stopping next to me and giving me a pat on the back.   
Then we hear Tiuri's voice, "Guys take a look at this!" We get off our horses and run over to where Tiuri and Lavinia are standing in front of some bushes. But not before tying the horses to some nearby trees, making sure that they can eat some grass.   
"What is it? What did you find?" I ask.  
"We were looking around when Lavinia fell into- OUCH!" Tiuri starts when Lavinia kicks him against the ankle.  
"Right, when Lavinia noticed something off about these bushes. And then we, oh just look for yourself." Arman punches me aside and walks towards the bushes Tiuri is pointing at. He pushes them away and it reveals a little clearing in between the trees. "Wow, this is beautiful." Arman says while we all walk onto the clearing. Then I catch a flicker of light in the corner of my eye. I turn towards it and see a sword lying on the moss ground. I walk over to it and pick it up.   
"Guys, this is Jussipo's sword." I say while holding it up for others to see, "He never leaves without it…" Foldo reaches out and takes the sword from me, looking it over.   
"Look at this!" Lavinia points at the ground, where multiple footprints are visible.   
"There was a struggle here…" Arman points out and kneels down. He touches something on the ground. He looks up, locking eyes with me.   
"Blood" he whispers.   
"Do you think it's Jussipo's?" I ask.   
"I don't know but this trail leads further into the forest, so I suggest we follow it and see where it goes. Maybe we will even find Jussipo while we're at it."   
We all nod in agreement. I take one last look around. Wait… "Where is Romian?" I ask.  
"Don't know. He was here a few moments ago. Who cares anyway, we have to find Jussipo! We’ll worry about him later!" Tiuri answers while starting to follow the footsteps, deeper into the forest.   
He's right! Finding Jussipo is the most important thing right now. I follow behind Foldo, who’s still holding Jussipo's sword.

\-----

Romian pov: 

They are seriously gonna look for that…. URGGH! Why does everybody care so much for that little bitch? Seriously can nothing go as planned?! I thought that if the whore would disappear, everybody would forget about him. He is a nobody!   
I have to get to him, make sure he shuts his mouth! Before somebody actually finds him.Then he will probably tell Foldo everything, and I can forget about ever getting back with him again.   
While the losers are distracted, I make my escape. Quickly making my way over to the abandoned farmhouse. I open the lock on the door and make my way inside. I find Jussipo asleep. This only angers me more, so I walk over to him and slap his ugly face.

Jussipo’s pov:

My eyes snap open as I feel a hand connect with my face. I gasp for air but before I can say something, someone grabs my face. I try to struggle but his hold is too strong. I look up at Romian who is standing over me with a scarf in his hand. He quickly gags me with the scarf.  
I struggle against my bounds.   
“It’s as much use as you are. Totally and utterly useless.” He sneers.  
My eyes are blazing with a rage I can’t speak because of the scarf in my mouth, but I can't let the words of that lunatic get to me.   
“You know what makes you even more pathetic than you already are?” He continues. “It’s the fact that you believe anyone will come looking for you once they realise you’re gone. If they ever notice of course! Honestly, I’m surprised none of the others seem to be missing you! But I can understand it, because why would anyone ever miss you or think twice about you? They’re probably happy to be rid of you after all this time!” Again that horrible laugh. Despite my efforts, tears now run down my cheeks, soaked up by the scarf.   
“The other’s only tolerated your presence. No one actually wanted you there. I’ve done them a favour by taking you away.” He laughs at me,  
“Oh, look how pathetic you are now, crying. Get over it bitch, nobody wants you! They’re all out there having fun. I GAVE them that freedom.”   
I try to scream, pulling the ropes. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU’RE LYING!  
“Who has the power here? Not that you’re entirely unused to being in such a vulnerable position are you? The Dark Lord could do anything he pleased with you. You were his little, obedient... Pet.” Romian goes on. With every word, he takes a step closer to me. I see my chance, kicking my leg out into his kneecap. He crumbles to the floor.   
A feeling of satisfaction fills my body.   
Romian quickly recovers though, and in seconds he is standing over me, fist in the air. I wait for his fist to collide with my face when suddenly the door slams open.

END PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Just one more chapter after this!


	4. Time for Healing

Lavinia’s pov: 

We follow the trail, deeper into the forest. I'm getting a bit worried. I know we all are. What if Jussipo has been kidnapped. Or worse, killed!  
We go on until suddenly there is a little farmhouse. We walk towards it. I can hear a faint voice coming from inside.  
"Guys, I think it is better if we split up. Foldo," Arman turns to face him, "you and Piak go and see if anyone is nearby." Piak looks like he wants to protest, but Arman quickly explains, "You two are too involved in this, you won’t be able to focus properly. If… It is indeed Jussipo in there we need to get him out. Alive! So you make sure the area is clear and we," he points at himself, Tiuri and me. "We will go inside first."  
Piak and Foldo do not look happy, but they go with the plan. We split up, and watch Piak and Foldo walk away, around the ramshackle building.  
We make our way to the door of the shack.  
“Alright guys, how should we handle this?” I ask the other two.  
“I say we storm in there and face whoever’s in our way.” Arman says while already unsheathing his sword.  
Tiuri answers, “No, think about it. If Jussipo is actually in there, we need to be careful or it could compromise his safety.” He looks at us and we nod our agreement. “We take it steady and approach quietly.”  
“Alright,” I say, “sounds like a plan to me.”  
Arman nods and we make our way closer to the wooden door of the building. Tiuri and I stand on one side of the door, Arman on the other side.  
“So, I count to three and then we go in. One, tw…” Tiuri starts when Arman kicks open the door and storms inside. Tiuri and I look at each other for a second, “Or we do that.” He says, before going after him.  
When we make it inside, I almost walk into Arman. I step to the side trying to see what Arman is staring at.  
“Romian? What are you doing!” I question. There, we see that Romian is standing behind Jussipo, holding his sword against Jussipo's neck. Jussipo’s arms seem to be tied behind his back and he looks to have some kind of gag in his mouth.  
“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER OR I’LL SLIT HIS FUCKING THROAT!” Romian threatens while pushing the sword harder against Jussipo’s skin. We watch in horror as blood is drawn, slowly coating Jussipo’s shirt.  
“FOLDO, PIAK, IN HERE! QUICKLY!” Tiuri yells.  
“Why are you doing this Romian?” I ask.  
“What does it matter why he does it, he is hurting Jussipo. He clearly KIDNAPPED him, so WE are going to hurt him!” Tiuri says determined, drawing his sword. Arman does the same and I draw my dagger. Romian slowly starts to back away from us. 

Foldo pov:

Piak and I walk around the building, swords drawn when we hear Tiuri’s voice, “FOLDO, PIAK, IN HERE! QUICKLY!” I turn around, ready to storm to the front door when I see something that looks like a backdoor. I rush over, signaling Piak to follow me. I try to open the so-called door. With a little pull, I silently get it to open. We look inside and can see Romian standing there with his back towards us. A cold sort of calmth rushes over me as I see Romian holding his sword against my Jussipo’s throat. I put my finger against my mouth as a sign towards the others to not acknowledge my presence. With my sword still drawn, I take two steps closer to Romian, the tip of my sword now mere inches away from his back. It takes all the willpower in my body to not immediately push my sword into Romian’s body, especially when I see various wounds and bruises marring Jussipo’s skin. But I know that there’s a chance I’ll pierce Jussipo then too. Romian starts to back up, towards the end of my sword. 

Romian pov: 

Those losers actually found this place. I have to get out of here! Foldo can’t see me like this. It’ll ruin my chances with him for sure. I hold the slut against me, my sword against his throat. I warn the others to not come any closer as I start to back away. Slowly I walk backwards, knowing there is a way out in the back while making sure the little losers don’t make any sudden moves. Suddenly I feel something sharp against my back, piercing through my armor. I freeze, when I hear a voice. His voice.  
“Let him go, Romian... NOW!” Foldo’s voice rings in my ears. “I don’t care how long you’ve been my friend. If you touch one more hair on his body, I will end you.” 

Jussipo’s pov:

I feel Romian’s body freeze up against me. I try to move, but his grip stays firm. I start to feel faint from the blood loss and the lack of food and water from the past day. Suddenly he screams again, “I SAID DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” and pushes the blade even harder against my throat. I gasp trying to get away from the pain.  
My friends see my pain and quickly protest, “NO DON’T! STOP, YOU’LL KILL HIM!”  
I faintly hear Foldo, my dear Foldo, hiss behind me and Romian. I can only assume he pulled back his sword as Romian quickly turns us around. Backing away to one of the walls while now facing my friends. I can see Foldo now, standing sword raised, cold rage in his eyes like I’ve never seen. Behind him stands Piak, looking kinda scared. On the other side are Tiuri, Arman and Lavinia.  
They’re all here. They all came looking for me.  
My eyes lock with Foldo’s, when Romian starts to talk, “You seriously all came looking for him?” He accentuates his words but squeezes my injured side. I close my eyes in pain, breaking eye contact with Foldo.  
Romian goes on, “I did you all a favour taking him away from you. He isn’t good for anything!” I try to protest at those words. But when I try to move in his grip, Romian hisses in my ear, “Stop moving or your life won’t be the only one I take, starting with your annoying little brother.” I stop struggling, fear creeping up on me. He wouldn’t do that right? Oh who am I kidding? This is Romian, he is capable of anything.  
“Jussipo isn’t worthless! He is the best brother I could ever wish for! He gave his life for me. If you can’t see that, you’re the one who’s worthless.” Piak steps out from behind Foldo with a determined look on his face.  
“Piak is right, He is the most amazing human being I ever met. A great friend, if not a bit annoying when he plays the lute.” I hear Arman say.  
“He is weak! He was literally crying when I left him in the dark, begging for someone to save him! How can you care about a weakling like that? He is just a worthless whore, whose only use is spreading his ugly legs for anyone who is willing to pay for him!” I look down.  
“What did you call him?” I hear a voice say. I look up and see Foldo look at Romian. His eyes are almost black with… anger? He is shaking all over like he is trying to restrain himself.  
“Oh come on Fol, let’s just forget about this nobody and move on. We were meant to be together ever since we were young! Remember those days?” Romian says. I just know he is smirking, feeling oh so smug right now.  
“I said. WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!” Foldo practically screamed.  
“He is a whore Foldo. You don’t love him. You’re just with him because he is an easy fuck!” I feel tears welling up in my eyes, slowly falling down my cheeks. Suddenly my eyes find Foldo’s again. We just stare at each other for a moment when suddenly Foldo sprints forward towards Romian and me. One moment I’m still in Romian’s grip. His sword against my throat, the next I’m flung against the wall. My head smacks against the wall and everything turns black for a moment. When my sight becomes clear I see Foldo and Romian fighting in the middle of the room.  
Foldo hits Romian’s sword, attacking him and driving him farther back. I’ve never seen him move like that, continuous, merciless strikes. Both of their faces concealed in wrath. Romian screams as he stumbles, losing his balance and falling to the floor. Foldo doesn’t give him the time to react, as he swipes, slamming Romian’s sword from his hand and sending it flying through the room.  
Foldo then throws his own sword away, Romian struggling to rise. The first hit has Romian’s head snapping to the side. Foldo bares his teeth, brows furrowed as he hits Romian again, the snap of his nose breaking sounds through the room. 

Piak and the others come running towards me while Foldo and Romian are fighting. Piak unties me and takes the gag out of my mouth.  
"Are you okay brother?" Piak asks. I give him a weak smile and nod. My eyes return to Foldo and Romian.  
Foldo is standing over Romian, breathing hard. They just stare at each other. Romian's nose is bleeding and he has multiple bruises forming on his cheeks next to the black eye I gave him.  
"Why Romian, why did you kidnap him, hurt him? Knowing that I love him with all my heart! Trying to keep me away from him. Bullying him. You were my friend! Friends don't do that to each other." Foldo questions.  
"That's just it Foldo, you DON'T love him, you love me! I just had to make you realise it! You don't belong to that slut! You belong with me! You should marry me! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"  
I can see anger building up again in Foldo as he punches Romian again and again. Even though somewhere I feel satisfaction in seeing Romian in this way, this is not what I need. I need Foldo at my side, he needs to be there for me because I feel like I can't take it anymore. Everything is getting too much. The fear, the humiliation, the torment… Everything that happened the last couple of days. I just need my Foldo. 

I try to stand up, swaying on my feet. Piak and Tiuri are immediately at my side, helping me stand.  
"Foldo?" I whisper looking at the two fighting men. Well fighting... Foldo is ramming his fist into Romian who looks to be unconscious.  
"FOLDO!" I scream. Tears are falling freely from my face now. Foldo stops his hits, not looking at me.  
"Foldo please, for once think of me first! Not him! I NEED YOU! Please…" I say while crumbling to the ground again, full on sobbing now.  
I keep my gaze focused on Foldo who slowly stands up from where he was crouching over an unconscious Romian. He slowly walks towards me. I look up at him. He reaches for my cheek, caressing it.  
I lean into the touch, not caring about the blood on his knuckles.  
He kneels before me, never once breaking eye contact. Then he pulls me into a hug, so tight I can barely breath but it doesn't matter. Because in his arms I feel safe, finally safe.  
I let out all my emotions crying in his arms, clinging to him like a small child.  
"I'm sorry Ssipo, I'm so sorry my love." Foldo whispers into my ear. I can hear he is crying too.  
We just hold each other, both crying our hearts out. Happy to have not lost each other forever.  
Suddenly I feel a second pair of arms around me. I lift my head up, trying to see who it is.  
It is Piak, tears rolling down his face.  
"I thought I lost you again Jussipo. I was so scared and when you…when you-" he can't seem to finish the sentence. He just hugs me and Foldo tighter.  
Tiuri and Lavinia soon join us in the group hug. Arman stands awkwardly to the side when Foldo pulls him by the arm, into our open arms.  
We just sit there for a moment, embracing each other. The moment is ruined by Romian groaning, not far from us. Slowly we part from each other, but Foldo doesn't let go of me. I stare into his now clear eyes.  
"Can you forgive me, my love?" Foldo asks. I think for a moment.  
"It was not your fault, Foldo." I say softly smiling at him.  
"Maybe not, but I didn't protect you Ssipo. I promised to protect you. To never leave you to fight the darkness alone and still you had to do just that."  
I bring my hand to his cheek saying that it is okay and then pulling him down to meet my lips.  
The kiss is short, but filled with passion. We slowly pull apart, smiling at each other. All will be well now.  
"Can you stand?" He asks while making a move to stand up. I nod while standing up. But as soon as I stand up straight, black spots start to form in my vision. I blindly start to reach for something to hang on to. It is Foldo's hand that eventually comes to my rescue.  
"You can't walk, can you?" He states. I try to protest but he is having nothing of it. He picks me up bridal style, "Please let me take care of you now Jussipo."  
I buried my head into his chest, a feeling of peace washing over me. 

Foldo walks to the door, the others follow.  
Then suddenly I hear Romian's voice, "You will pay for this you bitch." Foldo stops walking and turns around. He sets me down carefully, giving me a look, asking if I was okay. I nod holding on to the door for support.  
Foldo slowly walks towards Romian, who is still lying on the floor. Foldo kneels down by his side grabbing Romian by his chin, raising it to look him in the eye.  
“When are you going to get it in your sick head that this,” he points between them, “We, are never going to happen!”  
Romian is shaking his head, “No you’re lying, you’re lying YOU’RE LYING! YOU LOVE ME! YOU HAVE ALWAYS LOVED ME! HE JUST BRAINWASHED YOU! I DID ALL OFF THIS FOR YOU FOLDO! FOR US! CAN’T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU MOST OF ALL!” He was full on sobbing now. I’m shocked, Romian was fully breaking down.  
“I loved you once, yes, but that was a long time ago Romian. I moved on and you should too.” Foldo says while standing up turning away from Romian. He walks towards me, taking me by the waist and turning me away from Romian. We walk out the door, to freedom at last. 

Arman pov: 

Foldo takes Jussipo by the waist and gently guides him away from the farmhouse. Suddenly I hear something move behind us. I turn around and see Romian charging towards Foldo and Jussipo, sword raised, ready for the killing blow. I act quickly, sticking out my foot so he trips. Romian falls face first to the ground. Before he can get up again, I hit him against the head with the handle off my sword.  
“Now stay down, bastard!” I hiss at his unconscious body. Foldo and Jussipo turn around, alarmed by the noise. “Move along, love birds. Nothing to see here.” I say to them while blocking their sight of Romian with my body.  
They both look at me with a knowing smile before turning around and walking into the forest, towards our horses. When they are out of sight I turn around to face Tiuri, Lavinia and Piak.  
“Let’s tie him up and get him on his horse, it should be here somewhere.” I say. They nod and Tiuri walks over to Romian to tie him up.  
“Wait, before you do that-” Piak walks toward Romian and Tiuri. He kicks Romian right in the gut, “Okay, now you can tie him up. He just had to know not to mess with my brother.” He grins while walking away. I grin looking at him while he walks away. Little gremlin.  
Tiuri finishes tying up Romian and stands up, “So, how are we going to do this?”  
“You get his legs, I’ll take his arms.” We pick him up and start to carry him outside.  
“Bloody hell, he is heavy.” I say, my muscles straining.  
We walk into the forest, keeping a lookout for Romian’s horse. I don’t really care if his body drags over the floor. Or that his head occasionally gets hit by a low hanging branch. Serves him right, the bastard.  
We hear a horse whine and look. There she is. We quickly flop Romian’s body over her back and make our way towards our horses, a little bit further away.

Foldo’s pov: 

We slowly walk through the forest. I keep an eye on Jussipo, making sure he doesn't faint or something. He is tired, I can see it but he is trying to look okay, like nothing really happened. When he stumbles for the eighth time, I have had enough. I stop walking, pulling on his arm so he stops too.  
“Foldo wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!” I quickly throw his body over my shoulder, being careful with his injured side and start walking again, a protesting Jussipo on my shoulder.  
“You are exhausted, Ssipo. This is the only way I know how to carry you without you being able to struggle. Why do you keep up the facade about being okay when everyone can see that you're not. You’ve had a horrible experience. It's alright to show vulnerability, to break down. It's only normal with what you have been through. So please just relax and let me take care of you." I say in a serious tone.  
He stops struggling, falling silent. Then he asked in a soft voice, "I get what you're trying to say, but it's just… I'm not ready to fully break down. I don't want the others there when it happens. I just want you. When we get home please stay with me. Please?"  
I slowly set him down on the ground so we can talk face to face.  
"I wasn't gonna leave you even if you asked me to, Ssipo. I'm gonna be even more caring than I was before. I have a lot of time to make up for."  
I give him a small smile that he returns, "Could you maybe carry me again? I feel like I can't really move without fainting."  
"Of course!" I say while picking him up bridal style. He blushes and hides his face in my chest.  
"You know I can see you blush right?" I say laughing while walking faster.  
"Shut up." He mumbled against my chest, grabbing a hold of my tunic.  
I hear the faint noise of horses. I walk towards the bushes and slowly push them aside with my body. We are back at the little clearing. The horses are not far from here.  
"When you have rested we should come here sometime, it would be lovely to just sit here and enjoy your company." I say. When I don't hear a response I look down at the young man in my arms. His eyes are closed, he seems to be asleep. I smile, walking to my horse.  
"Foldo wait for me!" I hear Piaks voice behind me. I turn around and whisper, "Shhhh, Jussipo is sleeping, don't talk so loud!" Piak looks shocked. "Sorry." He mouths to me while walking to his horse. I try to figure out how I can get both me and Jussipo on the horse without waking him up, when I see Arman, Tiuri and Lavinia approach, Romian’s horse with Romian lying on it trailing behind them.  
I softly ask if Arman can help me get Jussipo on the horse. He takes Jussipo's body from me so I can get on my horse. Then I carefully take Jussipo's sleeping body from Arman's arms and settle it against me on the saddle. He still hasn't woken up. It breaks my heart seeing him so exhausted.  
The others climb on their horses and we ride out, back to our homes. We silently agreed that Arman would bring Romian to the castle to be locked up, and we would all return tomorrow morning to give a report to the Queen.  
Piak and I would go to their house, to get Jussipo home safely. Lavinia and Tiuri promised to visit Jussipo tomorrow. As did Arman.  
We part ways and Piak and I slowly ride towards the house. Jussipo’s was subconsciously snuggling against me. I smile again. Even covered in dried blood, bruises and cuts, he is beautiful, even if seeing them on him makes my blood boil with anger.  
“We’re here!” Piak says while leading his horse towards the stables. I do the same. We would return the horses to the training grounds tomorrow.  
I slowly get off my horse, making sure that Jussipo doesn’t wake up.  
Then we hear a woman's voice, “Jussipo? Oh my god, what happened? It’s Jussipo’s and Piak’s mother who comes running towards us.  
“He is alright, ma’am. He just needs some rest and his wounds checked out. If we could get him inside and into his bed, I can explain everything.” I respond. She nods at me and starts walking towards the door. Piak and I follow her inside. I quickly bring Jussipo to his room, tucking him into bed. When I turn to leave I feel someone tug at my tunic. I turn around and see Jussipo looking up at me with sleepy eyes.  
“Don’t leave me. Please…” Jussipo said with pleading eyes. I look over at the doorway where Piak and his mother are standing.  
“I won’t. You just go to sleep, yeah? I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I say. He looks at me for a moment before scooting over in his bed making place for me to sit. I sit down and he places his head into my lap. I start stroking his head softly to calm him, get him back to sleep.  
Piak and his mother slowly walk into the room. They place three chairs around Jussipo’s bed. Jussipo’s mother told me that she sent a servant to get Jussipo’s father, because this concerns him too.  
While we wait for Jussipo’s father to arrive, We clean Jussipo’s wounds and dress him in clean clothes. Making sure he doesn’t wake up. When we are done, we settle back into silence, waiting for Jussipo’s father to arrive. After about half an hour he steps into the room, panting. He quickly walks over to the bed and kneels by his son's side, taking his limp hand in his.  
“What in the world happened? Who did this to my son?” He hisses. I can hear the anger in his voice that he is trying to keep low, not to wake Jussipo.  
“Just sit down, dear,” Jussipo’s mother says, “Foldo and Piak will explain everything.”  
Both of them turn towards me with expecting expressions.  
I begin to tell them everything. I tell them about our early friendship with Romian. Piak corrects me every once in a while. Then I tell them how Romian returned to town and how I neglected Jussipo because of him. Piak told them that Jussipo really suffered because of that. I feel awful for making Jussipo feel that way, but he told me that we were okay…  
Anyways… Piak and I tell them everything that happened today. When we finish Jussipo's parents are gaping at us, totally shocked. Jussipo’s mother has tears in her eyes, quickly wiping them away with a handkerchief.  
Then Jussipo's father speaks up, "I knew that that Romian boy was rotten. I told you we should have kept Jussipo away from him!" He turns towards Jussipo's mother and go's on, "Jussipo always came home with bruises and cuts on his body and then giving us some nonsense excuse. How could we not have noticed!" He stands up in frustration and walks out of the room. Jussipo's mother quickly follows him after she tells me I'm more than welcome to stay the night.  
Piak stands up when his parents leave the room, "Will you promise to take care of him? For real this time?" He asks. I give him a nod, "I promise."  
He looks sceptical, "You better, because if you hurt him ever again I will make sure you will burn in hell." With those words he walks out of the room.  
I'm a bit taken back by his words but they are fair. I’ve hurt Jussipo in one of the worst ways possible and I will make sure that I will do everything in my power to make him happy again. Even if it is the last thing I do.  
Hours go by before I am pulled out of my thoughts by Jussipo shifting in my lap. I smile down at him while he slowly starts to wake up.  
His beautiful brown eyes look up at me.  
"Hey." I say. He rubs his eyes and slowly sits up groaning in pain.  
"What happened?" He asked in a raspy voice.  
"You fell asleep and wouldn't let go of me, it was quite adorable actually. Anyways, you wouldn't let go of me so I had to sit here while you slept."  
Jussipo had turned away from me while I said that.  
"Did you… Did you tell my parents what happened?" He asks in a small voice.  
"Yes I did, well Piak and I did." I answer. He still doesn't look at me, so I slowly turn him around. He doesn't resist.  
"How did they react? How did dad… react?" He looks down so I can't see his face.  
"Well, your mother was very upset, almost crying in fact. And your dad was very angry. He actually stormed out of the room." Jussipo seems to shrink into himself. I reach out for his cheek, gently raising his head. I try to meet his eyes, but he keeps them downcast.  
"Hey, look at me." His eyes meet mine and I smile at him.  
"Ssipo, your father ran out because he was angry at himself for not protecting you. They aren't mad at you, on the contrary, they are so happy that you are alive! Really love, there is no need to be scared. You are surrounded by people who love you! Nobody will ever hurt you again."  
He smiles at me, a real smile and hugs me!  
"Thank you Foldo, for everything." He mumbles against my chest.  
"Now do you want to go downstairs, maybe talk to your parents?" I ask. Jussipo hesitates for a moment before nodding and slowly standing up.  
His shirt is falling open revealing all the bandages over the wounds Romian inflicted on Jussipo. Again, I feel anger rising inside me.  
"Fol...Foldo? Hey, you in there?" Jussipo is waving his hand in front of my face.  
I look away, "I'm sorry, I was distracted by your…" I trail off. Jussipo is staring at me.  
"By my what?" He asks.  
"Your chest, the bruises and cuts…" I say while looking down. Jussipo walks over at me, kneeling before me, if not a bit stiff.  
"Look Foldo. I need time to heal. Everything that happened has been very hard, but as you said, I have a lot of friends to help me and I have you! I feel the most safe with you and I wouldn't have it any other way. But I am not the only one who got hurt here, you too have suffered. If not physically, then mentally. Yes, it was me who got mentally and physically abused these past few days, but you lost a very dear friend. Even though he was evil, it must have been a shock to you." He says while standing up and walking towards his dresser. He pulls out a jacket and slowly puts it on.  
"What he did to you has made all the platonic feelings for him disappear. Of course I was shocked, but when I found out that he kidnapped you, the only thing I could feel was rage. And even now I am filled with rage every time I think of him. But let's not talk about him. It's almost time for dinner, so let go downstairs. Everyone will be happy to see you up again.”  
We walk out of his room, hand in hand. 

\------

The next morning:

Piak’s pov:

Last night was different. My parents were very caring of not only Jussipo, but also towards me. They were promising how they would spend more time with us. I don’t really get why. But it is probably just the shock of almost losing Jussipo again, without even knowing it.  
Anyways, Foldo stayed the night in Jussipo’s room. I’m on my way there now to wake them up for breakfast. They will have to eat something before the others arrive in an hour or two.  
I knock on the door. I don’t hear a reply so I open the door and make my way inside. I look over at the bed. Both of them were still asleep in eachothers arms.  
It looks like they were okay and I almost feel bad disturbing this sweet scene. I grab a mug from Jussipo’s desk and throw it their way. It hits Foldo against the arm. He shoots up, throwing Jussipo off of him while he does. Jussipo groans while he sits up on the floor.  
“Foldo, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?” He yells looking at Foldo.  
“I’m sorry! Something hit me in the arms while I was sleeping and I got startled.”  
I start to grin, “Well, now that you're both awake, you two should eat something before the others arrive! You two should be thankful to me that I woke you up. Otherwise everyone would have seen you like this!” I walk out of the room laughing when I hear Jussipo scream, "PIAKKKK! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the last chapter. I would love to know what you thought of it! 
> 
> xxx Golden_Loyal_Artist

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will post the second chapter tomorrow. Let me know in the comments what you think about the first chapter! Also I want to say that Romian is a character I came up with, the rest of the characters belong to the tv-show and Tonke Dragt.  
> Thank you! See you soon!


End file.
